Sweetly Quando doce gruda
by Blekath
Summary: Willy Wonka vivia em paz, até quando a presidente do maior fã clube da América dedicado a ele se muda para a Inglaterra, na cidade da fábrica. Agora ele vai descobrir o lado ruim de ser gênial: a fama. Rated pode mudar.
1. 01 Ms Fickelgruber

Nota: No universo dessa fanfic os outros ganhadores do convite dourado, Violet, Veruca, Mike e Augustus, ao saírem da fábrica detalharam tudo o que aconteceu, e um filme foi produzido, o filme que a gente assistiu em 2005. Então tem a fábrica de verdade, e o filme.

* * *

Hoje ela iria conseguir tirar aquela foto, acordou sentindo que conseguiria. Trocou-se, lavou o rosto no banheiro rapidamente, em silêncio, e voltou para o quarto. Parou em frente à penteadeira, onde tinha um espelho velho, mas nem reparou em seu reflexo, já se conhecia muito bem pra saber que seu cabelo liso e chanel estava todo desarrumado.O penteou. Tinha cabelo castanho, uma cor muito parecida com a cor de chocolate, e seu corte era baseado em uma foto pouco nítida de um homem que fora tirada em uma ocasião há três anos atrás.

Abriu a janela de seu quarto e arrumou seu travesseiro e duas almofadas em baixo, pegou sua câmera fotográfica digital, ultimo presente que ganhara de sua mãe, e desceu as escadas, pulando os degraus que faziam barulho, pois havia alguém além dela na casa, e a ultima coisa que ela queria agora era acordar essa pessoa.

Ao passar pela porta e fecha-la se arrependeu de não ter pegado nenhuma blusa, mas não se atreveria a voltar para dentro de casa. Era um dia de outono, o sol era apenas um ponto no horizonte, a sombra da fábrica era longa e cobria a cidade do lado oposto ao sol. Ou seja, estava frio.

Correu rua acima, não queria perder seu tempo, tudo o que sonhava por dias era conseguir aquela foto, e se o dia fosse hoje, podia ser a qualquer hora, de manhã tão cedo quanto agora, ou tão tarde da noite como ela havia voltado no dia anterior. É claro que estava cansada, é claro que hoje ela não pretendia acordar cedo, mas tivera um sonho, e o sonho dizia para ela que conseguiria. É claro que aquilo não significava nada, podia estar errado, mas lhe dera mais esperança.

E lá estava ela, Wendy Fickelgruber, em frente aos portões da fábrica, as 5:50 da manhã.

Wendy Fickelgruber, sobrinha de Cripple Fickelgruber, o dono de uma loja de doces que tinha roubado uma receita secreta – um homem que para ela tinha o nome que merecia, pois ele realmente tinha uma parte do corpo faltando: o cérebro.

Ela era a criadora e presidente do maior fã clube da América dedicado ao maior chocolateiro que existia. Só havia um problema, ela não morava mais na América, e seu atual cargo de presidente corria o risco de ser perdido e passado para a vice-presidente. É claro que ela não ficaria assim tão triste se o cargo fosse passado, afinal, a vice era sua amiga, havia colaborado muito para a criação do fã clube, e mais ainda para que ele se tornasse O maior. Elas haviam assistido ao filme "A fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate" juntas varias e varias vezes... Mas ainda assim, ela não queria perder seu lugar no fã clube, e para isso precisava de alguma coisa para manter sua posição de fã nº 1 agora que morava na Inglaterra.

A única coisa boa de ter aquele cara asqueroso e sem imaginação própria como tio era que ele morava justamente na mesma cidade da fábrica, e desde que ela fora encaminhada para morar com ele, ela tentava conseguir alguma foto do verdadeiro Willy Wonka, pois a única foto que o fã clube tinha dele era a mesma foto pouco nítida que ela tinha usado para fazer seu corte de cabelo.

Sem dúvida uma foto dele garantiria que ela continuasse sendo a presidente.

Aspirou profundamente o aroma de chocolate antes de começar a contornar a fábrica. Era uma longa caminhada, mas ela não iria faze-la inteira agora, só iria até um lugar que ela sabia que tinha uma janela, embora nunca a tivesse visto aberta.

A janela ficava no alto, era de vidro juntamente com todo o resto em volta dela, um vidro que só via através quem estivesse do lado de dentro. Ela só sabia que tinha uma janela lá porque tinha passado muito tempo observando aquela parte de vidro com um binóculo tentando ver alguma coisa do outro lado, embora ela soubesse que era impossível, mas pelo menos conseguira encontrar o contorno da janela.

Parou em frente à janela, pra variar um pouco, ela estava fechada. Isso a desanimou... 'Quero dizer, eu não estou desanimada... Está bem, talvez esteja um pouco, mas já faz um ano que eu estou nessa cidade e tento conseguir essa foto... Estou tão cansada, eu não devia ter levantado da cama por causa de um pressentimento.' Continuou andando e chutou uma pedrinha no meio da a rua. Aquela cidade tinha poucos carros, e nenhum passeava de tão cedo.

-Sai da frente garota! – ela levou uma buzinada.

Seu relógio apitou a mudança de horário. Sim, quase fora atropelada as 6h da manhã em pleno domingo. 'É melhor eu voltar para a cama mesmo'. Virou-se para voltar, e ouviu uma risada estranha. Na rua não tinha ninguém... 'Será que...' olhou para a janela no alto, para, pela primeira vez em sua vida encontra-la aberta. E não era só isso, tinha alguém ali, e essa pessoa tinha o cabelo igual ao dela e ria muito. Embora o riso chegasse bem baixinho onde ela estava, ela ainda conseguiu identificar alguma coisa que ele falava, que eram: quase atropelada, hahahahaha, manhã, hahahahaha, domingo.

Só podia ser ele! Não conseguia acreditar que finalmente conseguira. Seria a chance ideal para tirar uma foto dele, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para se mover.

WW

Willy Wonka havia já fazia muito tempo, e quando ele resolvera abrir um pouco sua janela (Na qual ele raramente abria) para tomar um pouco de ar puro, viu uma cena muito engraçada. Uma menina andava desoladamente e tinha acabado de chutar uma pedrinha na rua quando um carro passara, quase a atropelara... Sem contar a cara de completo espanto dela, havia sido muito hilário.

Quando parou de rir percebeu que a menina estava olhando para ele, e então foi a vez dele de se assustar. Quando abriu a janela não esperava que alguém o visse, e então a garota se moveu, parecia estar pegando alguma coisa na bolsa. Quando ele viu a câmera fotográfica, ele saiu correndo, esquecendo a janela aberta.

WW

'Droga! Eu não acredito, eu estraguei tudo! O destino me deu essa chance e eu a joguei for... Espera, ele esqueceu a janela aberta!' Ela tentou ver alguma coisa lá dentro, mas só via o teto.

"É impossível ver alguma coisa daqui!" Então ela olhou em volta e seu olhar parou na casa atrás dela, mais especificamente no telhado da casa...

'Ah não, é muito alto, e você não tem chance de chegar lá em cima...'

Minutos depois ela já havia armado todo um "plano" de como chegar até o teto.

Ela subiu a escada que dava até a porta, pulou para a janela ao lado e se segurou com dificuldade nas extremidades... Começou a tentar subir no ar condicionado quando a porta foi aberta com um estrondo e uma velha com uma arma apareceu.

-Mai u qui é qui ta acontecendu aqui hein? – Gritou a velha falando tudo errado com um sotaque meio caipira. – Será que uma veia não pode mais descansaR em paz não?!

Wendy ergueu as mãos acima da cabeça assustada, a sua maquina fotográfica quase caiu, e quando ela conseguiu salva-la, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na escada.

-Me desculpe senhora – disse ela gemendo no chão, o corpo dolorido – Eu não queria acorda-la!

-O qui cê tava fazenu na minha janela ô garota? – perguntou ela, a arma apontada pra pobre menina.

-Eu só queria subir no seu telhado...

-E Purque cê queria subi no meu telhado? – Perguntou a velha.

-Olha senhora... Ai!... Será que dá para abaixar essa arma, por favor? Eu não pretendo te roubar, nem saquear, nem pilhar, nem te raptar, nem nada, está bem!

-Du-vidu! – Disse a velha.

-Estou falando sério, por favor, abaixe a arma logo, e então nos podemos conversar.

A velha deu um suspiro e abaixou a arma.

-Não tava caRRegada mesmu uai! – Exclamou ela.

Wendy tentou se levantar, sua costa doía um pouco, mas com um pouquinho de sorte não seria nada além de uma mancha roxa e alguns arranhões.

-Será que a senhora poderia me ajudar?

-AjudaR uma garota qui eu num sei quem é, e qui depois puderia mi assalta e mi mata? Não mesmo.

-Eu sou Wendy Fickelgruber, criadora e presidente 3W.

-Cê? Presidenti du Wonderful Willy Wonka? Num creditu naum! Uma fickelgruber? Cê só podi ser uma mintirosa! O trei W é izclusivu na América.

-Já que não vai me ajudar, eu me levanto sozinha, muito obrigada! – Ela se levantou, uma mão nas costas – Ai! Ui... Tenho duas coisas pra te falar cara senhora. Primeiro, eu não estou mentindo, e segundo, como a senhora sabe do 3W?

-Cê acha qui só purque eu sô uma veia que eu não devia sabe é?!

-Bom, ótimo que saiba então – ela pegou uma carteira pequena em seu bolso – Se a senhora puder colaborar então, eu já perdi tempo demais e não quero jogar essa chance fora. – pegou uma carteirinha e praticamente a colocou na cara da mulher velha – Está é a carteirinha oficial do fã clube, com carimbo e selo, onde a senhora pode ver que eu realmente sou a presidente do fã clube...

-Oh meu pai! Intaum era verdadi memu! Puxa, eu num credito na minha sorte! –A mulher pegou a menina pelo braço e começo a puxar ela pra dentro da casa – Eu tenhu umas fotu qui eu queru ti mostra...

-Por favor, senhora – Wendy puxou o braço – eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso agora! Pela primeira vez na vida eu encontrei uma janela da fábrica aberta, e eu preciso subir no seu telhado para poder tirar uma foto decente do que tem lá dentro, e da pessoa que ira vir fecha-la!

-A fábrica tem uma janela é? – A velha espiou pelo ombro – Nossa uai, puRque num falô antes! Venha logo minha fia, cê pode subiR pelo sótão! E depoi qui cê tiraR essa sua foto ai, eu posso te mostra as fotos qui eu tenhu, cê ia adora vê.

-Muito obrigada mesmo, eu realmente posso subir pelo sótão? – Wendy não esperou a velha responder novamente, afinal ela já tinha dito pra ela usar mesmo. Entrou correndo na casa, subiu a primeira escada que levava ao segundo andar, subiu a segunda que levava ao sótão e subiu a escada reta do sótão que levava ao telhado. Ela sabia o caminho porque existiam apenas três tipos de casa naquela cidade: casas pequenas, médias e grandes. A da velha e do seu tio eram médias.

Andou devagar sobre o telhado e parou um pouco longe do final do telhado. A visão dali era bem melhor que lá de baixo.Pegou a câmera e ajustou o foco.

-Sim, sim! Que dia mais feliz, mas que feliz dia! Mas que lugar é esse? Parece um escritório, mas tem tantas coisas diferentes. Hei, gostei da cadeira! – _Click –_E do papel de parede! – _Click –_ E da mesa – _Click Click_...

-TÁ TUDO BEM AI FIA? – Veio a voz da velha do sótão – CÊ TÁ FALANU SÓZINHA!

-Está tudo bem sim, não precisa se preocupar não! E muito obrigada por me emprestar seu telhado.

-NUM TEM DI QUÊ!

-Olha, tem um retrato ali! Sim, um pouco mais... Vamos câmera, só um pouco mais de zoom! Droga, não dá pra dar mais zoom, e o retrato está meio torto... Mas vai assim mesmo. - _Click_

Depois de tirar foto de praticamente tudo que a maquina conseguia alcançar com o zoom, ela se sentou no telhado.

-Bom, agora é só esperar alguém vir fechar a janela.

WW

Willy Wonka entrou desesperado na casa dos Buckets, esquecendo que era cedo no domingo e eles estavam provavelmente dormindo. Assim que entrou ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sonoramente no chão.

Todo mundo acordou assustado, e o Sr. Bucket foi o primeiro a se levantar. Ao ver que era Willy caído estendeu uma mão.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou o Sr. Bucket. Willy estava pálido, e como ele já era muito branco, agora ele se caísse na neve sumia, pelo menos o rosto dele.

Willy aceitou a mão oferecida e se levantou.

-Me desculpem... Eu... Eu esqueci que... Que vocês e... estavam dormindo...- Willy parecia meio desorientado.

-Tem certeza que você está bem Willy? – perguntou a Sra. Bucket levantando da cama e colocando um roupão.

-Eu disse... Disse que eu es... Estava? –perguntou ele, realmente não se lembrava de ter respondido a pergunta do Sr. Bucket.

-Melhor você se sentar – disse o Sr. Bucket.

-Quer alguma coisa para beber? – A Sra. Bucket percebeu o erro que ela havia cometido, mas não era grande coisa – Água, chocolate quente, suco?

Charlie desceu do seu quarto e já estava do lado de Willy.

-Eu não quero incomodar... Mas adora...Ria um cho... Chocolate Quente.

-Willy, você está tremendo! Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Charlie.

Todos ficaram atentos, estavam preocupados, Willy havia se tornado membro da família, e era igualmente importante entre eles.

A Sra. Bucket preparou o chocolate quente rápido e entregou a Willy, que tomou devagar, a curiosidade crescendo em cada um. Assim que terminou de tomar, Willy já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor.

-Então? – Perguntou George cansado, querendo acabar logo com isso e voltar a dormir.

-Deixe o homem se acalmar George! –Disse Joe.

-Não, não, eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor! – Respondeu Willy Wonka, e recebeu muitos olhares suspeitos, pois ele ainda parecia feito de neve.

-Então Willy, você vai nos contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente Charlie.

Willy deu um suspiro então disse.

-Eu fui visto.

Isso causou um pandemônio de perguntas e exclamações entre os Buckets.

-Visto?

-Como?

-Aonde?

-Olhe as borboletas!

-Você tem certeza?

-Mas você quase nunca sai da fábrica...

-E as joaninhas!

-...Você saiu hoje?

-E mesmo se tivesse saído, hoje é domingo, além do que ainda é muito cedo!

Toda essa confusão não ajudava nada a situação. "É melhor eu conversar com os Doretty, talvez ele possa me ajudar, pq eles não parecem que vão parar com isso cedo".

Doretty era o irmão gêmeo de Doris – O único ponto importante em gêmeos Umpa-Lumpas era o fato deles terem nascido em um mesmo parto, e terem a mesma idade, porque afinal, todos são iguais mesmo. – Era bom em resolver assuntos dificílimos e sempre encontrava solução para problemas fora da fábrica.

Voltando aos Buckets, eles começaram a discutir tudo entre eles, e nem perceberam a saída de Willy Wonka da casa, quer dizer, Charlie percebeu é claro, e saiu atrás de Willy.

-Hei Willy...

-Oh Charlie! Ainda bem que você veio! Eu resolvi conversar com Doretty, mas você sabe como eu fico nervoso quando eu converso com ele...

eu sei... – Os dois caminharam até a outra margem do rio e sentaram em baixo de um cogumelo. Willy já estava bem mais calmo.

-Sabe... – Começou Willy Wonka – Eu estava no meu escritório assinando uns papeis, e você sabe como assinar papéis pode ser cansativo – Charlie sabia pois já tinha ajudado Willy a assinar vários documentos, imitando a assinatura dele. É claro que se ninguém soubesse disso, não daria nenhum problema. – Aquilo estava tão chato...

-Você podia ter me chamado. Você sabe, eu te ajudava – Disse o garoto.

-E te acordar antes do sol nascer? Não, não meu garoto, eu só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco... – Suspiro – E foi ai que tudo aconteceu. Eu abri a janela do escritório, como ainda era cedo e domingo, não achei que tivesse alguém na rua, Na verdade tinha uma garota, ela estava no meio da rua bem em frente, chutando uma pedra, e um carro quase atropelou ela... Foi... Háháhá... Foi muito engraçado... Háháhá – Willy lembrou da cena e voltou a rir.

Charlie arregalou os olhos, "engraçado?" pensou ele.

-Não arregale os olhos desse jeito menino! – desaprovou Wonka – você fica estranho. Há! Você sabe, não aconteceu nada grave, se não eu não teria achado engraçado.

Charlie sabia muito bem, Willy poderia parecer sádico às vezes, mas seu tutor não era, pelo menos não tanto. Ele até podia até achar engraçado um homem caindo em um buraco que levava ao incinerador, mas só era engraçado se o incinerador estivesse desligado. Ou então sentir prazer em ver uma menina ser transformada em amora, mas só permitiria que isso acontecesse se tivesse alguma coisa que fizesse ela voltar ao normal, ou pelo menos metade normal.

-Tudo bem, mas como ela te viu?

-Ela ouviu minha risada.

-E você riu tão alto assim? Porque a janela do escritório é bem alta...

-Deve ter ouvido bem baixinho lá embaixo... Agora, o que fez ela olhar para cima em vez de pensar que era imaginação dela a rizada eu não sei... Charlie, até parecia que ela sabia que tinha uma janela ali! – Disse Willy baixinho e assustado.

-Hum... – Charlie estava pensando – Você quase nunca abre aquela janela, mesmo porque você assina papeis uma vez por semestre... Como ela poderia saber?

-Eu não sei! – Respondeu Willy virando para ele. – O pior... O pior vem depois! – Disse ele sinistramente.

-O que é? – perguntou Charlie baixinho.

-Ela tinha uma câmera fotográfica!!!

-Ela tirou uma foto sua?

-Não sei! – Willy tremeu uma vez. – Charlie o que eu faço? E se ela tirou?

-Mas o que ela poderia fazer com uma foto sua?

-Eu não sei! Qualquer coisa! Você já ouviu falar em vodu?

-Vodo?

-Vodu! Isso é um ritual em que se usa alguma coisa de alguém para fazer mal a outra pessoa. Se ela tiver uma foto minha ela pode me prejudicar!

-Só prejudicar? – perguntou Charlie suspeito – E se ela quiser fazer outras coisas?

-Que tipo de coisas? – Perguntou Willy com medo.

-Eu não sei...

-Ela pode fazer qualquer tipo de coisas... – Dessa vez foi Willy que arregalou os olhos.

-Não arregale os olhos senhor Wonka! Você também fica estranho assim! Há! – Charlie o imitou. – Bom, talvez ela não tenha tirado nenhuma foto, ou se tirou, talvez ela não pretenda fazer vodu nenhum.

-Espero que você tenha razão meu garoto! Então acho melhor eu ir fechar a janela! – disse Willy.

-Você deixou a janela aberta!? – Charlie aumentou a voz sem querer – Me desculpe! – disse normal – E se vôo alguma coisa, os papéis!

-Oh meu pai! Charlie! Vem comigo! – Willy se levantou e puxou o menino pelo braço. – Você tem que me ajudar! Se ventou... Se ventou...

-Ai estão vocês! – disse a Sra. Bucket – O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou ela ao ver Willy e Charlie passarem correndo, Willy puxando Charlie.

-Agora não mãe, depois a gente conversaaaa – Charlie foi aumentando a voz porque eles estavam longe já.

-Mas Charlie, você tem que tomar café – Charlie ouviu a voz da sua mãe, já distante.

Entraram no elevador de vidro e Willy apertou o botão do escritório sem nem mesmo procurar. O elevador partiu com um zumbido.

-Willy, acho que você apertou o botão errado, a gente não estava indo para o escritório?

-Estamos Charlie! Claro que estamos menino! Ora, que pergunta. Há, há!

-Mas você apertou o botão da sala de invenções!

-Ah! Exclamou Willy olhando para o botão que ele tinha apertado... Heh! Você sabe, é meu botão favorito... – Então ele procurou um pouco e achou o botão certo.

WW

Já tinha passado uma hora e nada ninguém aparecer para fechar a janela. Wendy sentiu seu estomago se revirando, não tinha comido nada desde o almoço de ontem, pois chegara tarde em casa e de castigo seu tio não a deixara jantar.

Um vento passou e entrou pela janela fazendo muitos papeis se espalharem no chão do escritório. – Wendy fotografou isso também.

"Minha culpa dos papeis estarem espalhados... Me desculpe Willy Wonka, mas eu preciso de uma foto sua".

Seu estomago roncou. Para a sorte dela, ela não teria que esperar muito mais para conseguir aquilo que há tanto tempo queria.

Um outro movimento na sala. Era só o vento.

"Espera, tem alguém ali! Sim, é alguém!" Tirou uma foto. E foi tirando.

Charlie tinha entrado primeiro, Willy meio escondido atrás. Nenhum deles haviam visto a menina no telhado.

-Oh não! Está tudo espalhado! – Exclamou Willy.

-Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo a arrumar, mas primeiro vamos fechar a janela.

-Sim, mas antes de arrumar você vai tomar café.

-Pode deixar Willy – Charlie Deu um sorriso para ele. Uma cena que fora capturada por uma câmera digital com um ótimo zoom.

"Maravilha! Já estou garantida como presidente depois dessa! Meu lugar ninguém tira!"

Charlie foi primeiro ate a janela e olhou na rua. O menino já era uma figura mais conhecida pois ele freqüentava uma escola local, e ela já tinha certeza que já tinham tirado foto dele antes, então ele não ligava muito.

-Não tem ninguém na rua Willy – Disse ele.

-Mas que ótimo! – Willy se aproximou e debruçou-se na janela, só então viu a menina, que já havia tirado muitas fotos.

-Mas tem no telhado – respondeu ele.

-Você – Gritou ele apontando o dedo para a menina – Tome muito cuidado garotinha! Você não sabe com o que está brincan...

Charlie o puxou e fechou a janela.

-CONSEGUI! – Gritou Wendy.

* * *

O que me motiva a escrever são reviews, então deixem elas, porque se eu não souber se estão gostando, eu nem continuo, kay?!


	2. 02 Visita

Aeeee todo mundo quer me matar pq eu não atualizeiii.. eu nem sei pq eu não atualizei!!! Na verdade eu sei sim... Não estava me dando bem com a história na parte que o Charlie fica amigão da Wendy, dai mudei isso!

Ae agora ao invés de eu estar aqui colocando o próximo capitulo eu estou replacing o 2º mesmo... soh mudou o final. Sorry... mas tava muito forçado a amizade repentina dos dois... e pra quem não quiser reler, no final da fic eu escrevi oq mudou!

E muitooooo obrigada pelas Reviews!!!

Ps: a Wendy tem em volta de 16, 17 anos. Afinal ela é senior no high school.

* * *

Wendy Fickelgruber, presidente do maior fã clube do Willy Wonka da América, o King Wonka, agora já não mais corria o risco de perder seu lugar de fã nº 1, pois tinha em mãos uma câmera fotográfica digital com inúmeras fotos do rei e do príncipe do reino de chocolate armazenadas na memória. 

Só que agora ela corria um risco bem maior e mais sério, porque despreocupadamente e entusiasmadamente ela pulava em cima de um telhado velho.

-Ela pode cair de lá – observou Charlie do lado privilegiado da janela.

-Eu adoraria que isso acontecesse! Assim ela quebraria a câmera! – disse Willy Wonka nervoso.

-Eu acho que eu já a vi em algum lugar... – comentou Charlie.

-Ótimo! – Exclamou Willy Wonka, um sorrisinho malvado aparecendo no canto da boca, e Charlie pensou que fosse porque do outro lado da janela o telhado quebrou e "engoliu" a menina – Se a câmera ainda estiver inteira e a menina viva, você vai arrumar um jeito de traze-los aqui dentro! Há!

Charlie olhou assustado para Willy. O que ele queria dizer com "ainda viva" e para o que ele queria traze-la para dentro da fábrica?

-Eu acho que eu já disse que você não fica bem com os olhos arregalados! Então pare de me olhar assim.

-Sim – respondeu Charlie. – mas a menina, por...

-Sim! Sim! Nos temos uma missão agora, a sua é trazer a menina aqui, e o resto é a minha. È até divertido pensar assim. Há.

-QUE RESTO?

-Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem – respondeu Willy.

Charlie percebeu um certo tom de mentira, mas ignorou e resolveu confiar em seu tutor.

-Então vamos – Willy fez um gesto para Charlie o seguir.

-E os papeis?

-Não me sinto inclinado a arrumar nada agora, se é que me compreende.

Os dois entraram no elevador de vidro e Willy apertou o botão no qual a legenda dizia: administração.

Durante o caminho Willy Wonka estava fora de si, e se não fosse por uma chama que brilhava em seus olhos poderia-se pensar que ele estava tendo um devaneio, mas Charlie não reparou nisso pois estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando descobrir um jeito de achar e trazer a menina para dentro da fábrica e também tentando imaginar o porque de Willy querer lá dentro, esperando que ele não tivesse nenhum lado assassino.

Na sala de administração Willy desceu do elevador e pediu a um umpa lumpa que fosse buscar os papéis em seu escritório que ele já havia terminado. O que o pobre do umpa lumpa não sabia é que iria levar alguns dias para colocar tudo na ordem.

WW

-Cê ta bem ein?

-Já disse que sim – respondeu Wendy pela décima terceira vez

-Você não me parece nada bem – Observou a velha senhora – e meu telhado também não...

-Me desculpe, foi irresponsabilidade minha, senhora, eu não tenho dinheiro, mas posso arrumar para você, meu tio tem algumas telhas no sótão...

-Num si preocupe não menina, meu filhu podi arruma isso depois, quando ele volta di viajem. Sabe, ele foi pro Estadus Unido pra trabaio, tão chique.

Wendy suspirou, sempre que alguém mencionava seu antigo pais lhe batia uma imensa saudade...

-Mais i ai? Tiro as fotus que u cê quiria?

-Tirei! – Disse ela com um sorriso de olho a olho (XD)

-Você conseguiu tirar foto do Willinho?

Depois dessa o sorriso de Wendy se desmanchou e a ela quase foi de cara no chão. Ah não, "quem essa velha caipira pensa que é?" Antes de dizer alguma coisa a velha mudou de assunto.

-Cê parece com fome, todu esse baruio na barriga... Eu tenho um lanche na geladeira, cê pode comê inquantu eu ti mostru as fotus, só num vai dexa cai farelu.

E então lá estava Wendy, sentada em um sofá velho e cheirando mofo, enquanto a velha estranha estava na cozinha pegando um lanche para ela. "Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui ainda, já tirei as fotos que eu queria... eu tenho que colocar duas fotos logo no site do fã clube e acabar com a discussão sobre meu cargo, só para depois colocar outras... Se bem que hoje a escola está fechada e o único lugar que eu tenho acesso a internet é por lá..."

-Aqui istá minina. – A velha lhe estendeu um prato com um lanche todo mofado, e Wendy só o pegou por educação, mas colocou do lado. Ela estava morrendo de fome, mas depois de ver aquela coisa nojenta, só ficou enjoada. – Podi comê criança, sinta-se em casa!

-Obrigada – disse Wendy com nojo, virando o prato sem tocar no meio de cultura de fungos. E é claro que ela não se sentia em casa, naquele lugar cheirando a mofo e com uma velha caipira que oferecia alimento insalubre a visitas com fome... Bem, ela não era exatamente uma visita, era mais uma invasora, mas ainda assim a velha que queria lhe mostrar as fotos. Mas ela já estava acostumada a não se sentir em casa, pois não se sentia assim há muito tempo mesmo.

A velha saiu da sala para buscar os álbuns de fotografia, e quando Wendy se viu sozinha, correu para a janela para jogar o lanche fora. Sentou-se bem a tempo, exatamente antes de a velha entrar na sala com dois álbuns de foto grossos, mal conseguindo ficar em pé.

-Ah, eu te ajudo. – A menina correu para ajudar, tropeçou no tapete e caiu quase de raspão na velha, apenas bateu em um álbum que caiu aberto do lado dela. Assim que viu as fotos que estavam ali se levantou rapidinho e pegou os álbuns. Ela não esperava que a velha tivesse fotos do chocolateiro. Maravilha, sua visita a casa fungo, como ela tinha acabado de nomear o lugar, não seria tão ruim assim.

-Onde você conseguiu essas fotos? – perguntou a menina.

Era óbvio onde a velha tinha como a velha tinha conseguido, pois Willy Wonka aparecia jovem ali, e em frente a sua loja, ele ainda não havia se afastado do mundo.

-Eu trabalhava para o Willizinho. – Respondeu a velha e a menina teve que segurar a súbita raiva que esse modo asqueroso no qual a velha se referia ao seu "rei".

Wendy mentalmente contou até dez, e continuou vendo a foto. Ela reparou que Willy não olhava para a câmera, sempre estava fazendo alguma coisa, e quando olhava estava com cara de susto. Parou em uma de tamanho grande em que ele olhava assustado. Passou a mão na bochecha da foto. Os olhos arregalados, o violeta só não brilhava por causa do amarelado do papel velho.

-Ele não gostava de que tirassem foto dele, gostava? – Perguntou ela.

-Naum... – A velha mal começara a responder

-Então porque a senhoRA TIRAVA? – Wendy aumentou a voz e levantou segurando o álbum

-Cê naum é exatamente uma pessoa qui possa peRguntaR issu, num é minina, Ce subiu nu meu te...

-EU NÃO TERMINEI! DROGA! – Ela então respirou fundo e se sentou novamente. – Me desculpe. Não, esquece que eu pedi desculpa. Eu quero dizer, eu só o atormentei um dia, olha quantas fotos você tem aqui, cada uma em um lugar... – suspiro – por quê, pra quê?

-Ele era lindu dimais, naum dava pa resistiR, aqueli jovem cum rostinhu di anjo... ocê teria feitu a mesma coisa! – A velha suspirou.

-Com certeza não, mesmo porque, eu ainda era um bebê nessa época, na verdade, há 23 (1) anos atrás eu não tinha nem nascido. E a sra com certeza é bem mais velha que ele...

"Que coisa nojenta, eu se fosse o Willy com certeza sentiria nojo de uma velha babona" pensou Wendy.

-I dai minina? Qual é u probrema di uma veia si apaixonar, ein?

Depois de ouvir coisas absurdas e ficar espantado, você começa a achar tudo engraçado. Wendy não fez questão de segurar o riso e riu abertamente na frente da velha, o que fez as duas ficarem vermelhas, uma por rir demais, e outra por causa da raiva.

-Se cê veio aqui pra tira umas da minha cara tu vai é ter u qui mereci! – A velha se levantou e partiu para cima da menina.

-Não senhora, eu não vim aqui rir da sua cara, eu vim para subir no seu telhado... – A menina se afastava, tentando desviar da velha.

-Qui pur acasu ocê quebrô! – respondeu a velha parando de avançar e indo em direção a porta da cozinha.

Wendy aproveitou a chance para correr para a porta, mas voltou correndo para o álbum que estava em cima do sofá e pegou a foto que ele estivera relando, escondendo em baixo da blusa. Embora aparecesse o formato da foto através do pano, ela duvidava que a velha fosse meio míope e não iria perceber, mesmo porque ela já estava de saída mesmo.

-Agora ocê vai veR sô! – Wendy sentiu seu corpo gelar. A velha era mesmo louca, uma arma descarregada era uma coisa, uma faca afiada era outra.

Correu para a porta, que estava trancada, enquanto a velha vinha em direção a ela com uma cara sinistra.

-Melhor você largar essa arma, a senhora não sabe do que eu sou capaz! – Respondeu a menina, gelada.

-E tu é capai di machucaR uma veia indefesa ein?

-Indefesa? Eu não acho que você seja nem um pouco indefesa... Você é louca!

-Oia quem ce chama di loca minina. Quem é qui iria creditaR nu ce se ucê mi machucasse? Hihihi!

A velha avançava e Wendy correu em direção a escada. Parou lá em cima, só então se tocou, ela teria provas.

Ligou a câmera, desceu e tirou fotos da velha, os flashes deixando a velha tonta.

-Eu tenho provas disso velha louca! Agora é bom a senhora me deixar sair se não todo mundo vai ver essas fotos.

A velha caipira largou a faca e deu um suspiro. – Ocê venceu. Pode sair. – disse ela e tirou a chave do bolso.

**WW**

Agora, além das fotos de como Willy estava atualmente, ela tinha uma foto dele jovem. Era como se tivesse ganhado o ano. Os sustos que levara tinha valido a pena.

Voltou para casa, pegou algumas frutas e saiu novamente, entre gritos de seu tio. Nunca prestava atenção naquele palhaço, ele só falava besteiras e ofensas.

Parou em uma praça na cidade e se sentou para comer, enquanto olhava as fotos que havia tirado. Pegou a foto que furtara da velha, e comparou. A diferença era mínima, dava para ver que Willy tinha ganhado traços mais masculinos, mas o tempo não havia deixado nenhuma marca em seu rosto, nenhuma ruga nem nada... A pele só um pouco mais branca... Como se ela já não soubesse... Mas o branco de Willy Wonka era bem mais branco do que do personagem atuado por Johnny.

Tinha acabado de comer uma uva e pegava uma maça. Ela adorava maçã, e era a ultima fruta que ia comer.

-Ele parece tão infantil tentando se esconder atrás de Charlie. Tenho minhas duvidas, mas as vezes penso que talvez ele seja mais criança que Charlie.

-Quem é mais criança? – perguntou alguém em frente a ela, e só então Wendy percebeu que tinha alguém em sua frente.

-Ah me desculpe senhor, eu estava falando sozinha disse ela se levantando e olhando para o homem que estava em sua frente. – Ah, você!

-Bom dia estrelinha... – Disse o homem, zombando.

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ela ao homem que fora encarregado de leva-la a morar com seu tio.

-Seu tio me pediu para levar você pra casa. – Disse ele com cara de deboche. Ele conhecia aquela menina por causa da quantidade de vezes que ele a levara de volta para casa, pois wendy vivia sumindo. E o gosto dela pela fábrica de chocolate já era conhecido por ele, embora ela nunca tivesse contado nada a ele, pois o odiava assim como seu tio.

-Hoje você não vai me levar a lugar nenhum, eu vou sozinha. – Ela disse recolhendo o resto das frutas.

-Ah vai, te conheço muito bem Ag...

-Wendy, droga, você é idiota ou o quê? Quantas vezes eu já disse que meu nome é Wendy.

O homem bufou.

-Eu sei muito bem qual é seu nome. Senhorita Fickelgruber.

-Ótimo, então não erre mais _idiota_ – sussurrou a ultima palavra.

-Você está indo para o lado errado, eu sei muito bem que não vai para casa.

-Só estou indo jogar essas coisas no lixo. – Afinal, tinha o caroço da maça os restos da uva, que por acaso caíram no chão quando ela foi puxada para trás pelo pulso. – Ai, me larga! Você está me machucando!

O homem pegou a câmera fotográfica dela enquanto a arrastava. – Obrigado pela câmera.

-Devolve a câmera é minha! Devolve! – Gritava Wendy em vão. E como ainda estavam na praça, era difícil ter alguém por perto que ajudasse.

Wendy conseguiu dar um soco nele. Assim que se viu livre deu um chute com toda sua força naquele lugar, e ele caiu no chão de joelhos, enquanto ela corria em direção contraria a casa de seu tio.

-Ok... aff aff... Talvez o dia não esteja sendo tão bom assim, mas eu não vou desanimar. Nem uma velha louca tentando me matar e nem um homem asqueroso tentando me roubar vão estragar meu dia. Ah, ninguém vai. Eu vou arrumar um lugar seguro para passar o resto do dia e a noite, e amanhã cedo vou para a escola e coloco as fotos na internet. É isso ai – Ela deu um soco no ar acima da cabeça.

-Ai Está você! – Ela virou pára olhar e o homem no outro lado da rua, na outra esquina.

-Oh não, vou ter que correr mais.

WW 

-COMO ASSIM ELA CONSEGUIU FUGIR! VOCÊ É MESMO UM IMCOPETENTE! – Gritou Cripple Fickelgruber

WW 

Wendy havia conseguindo se livrar do homem entrando no meio de um povo que fazia uma caminhada. Logo ela descobriu que era um caminhada da igreja. Caminhou com eles por uma hora até que se sentiu segura para sair dali. Deus salvara sua vida.

Deu algumas voltas durante o dia, admirando as fotos que havia tirado. Observando a cara dele quando ele estava gritando com ela "ah, ele falou comigo!" Suspirou ela enquanto olhava essas fotos, que estavam tão em seqüência que dava para ser uma gravação se fosse animado. Então ela reparou em uma sombra no olho dele. Nada que a tivesse assustado muito, afinal era só uma foto...

O dia foi passando e logo já era hora da janta. Wendy pensou em voltar para casa, apesar de saber que seu tio não iria deixa-la jantar, ela ainda poderia tentar comer alguma coisa quando ele estava dormindo, e ainda teria sua cama, mesmo que dura, para passar a noite, quentinha.

"Não, eu não preciso de nada que venha de alguém como aquele cara. Eu não volto para lá hoje".

Seu tio já estava dormindo quando voltou. _"Eu nunca faço o que digo para mim mesma... idiota!"_ Xingou-se mentalmente.

Pegou um pedaço de chocolate que seu tio havia feito e subiu para o quarto.

-Pelo menos o chocolate não é ruim, mas também, não tem nada demais – disse a si mesma olhando no amarelado espelho de seu quarto.

Finalmente amanhecera, tinha aula no período da tarde, mas iria de manhã para a escola para acessar o computador.

-Bom dia Helmer – Ela cumprimentou um gordão que era o técnico de computador que tomava conta da sala – será que eu posso baixar algumas fotos da minha câmera para um de seus computadores, eu só preciso hospedá-las na internet e então eu já as apago.

-Sem problema Wendy – respondeu ele.

Wendy se sentou em um computador e fez o que devia. Só poderia ver a foto quem fizesse parte do fã clube e tivesse senha, já que era impossível copiar a foto, até mesmo com print screen, pois no lugar da foto aparecia tudo preto. Deixou apenas duas fotos disponíveis para visualização e um recado, dizendo que ela continuaria sendo diretora do fã clube, e só disponibilizaria as outras fotos se parassem a discussão sobre aquilo. Também avisou que pretendia expandir o fã clube para a Grã Bretanha.

WW

Hoje era o primeiro dia da "busca" de Charlie, E bom para ele, seria o único. Charlie não fazia idéia de onde começar a procurar a menina, não fazia a menor idéia, e resolveu que faria isso depois da aula, ou seja, à tarde, pois ele estudava durante a manhã.

"_Eu não entendo, tudo bem que faz muito tempo que não tira fotos dele, mas Willy exagera às vezes. Eu não queria reclamar, porque reclamar é ruim, mas o mais difícil tem que ficar pra mim! Essa cidade não é tão pequena, e eu já estou procurando ela faz duas horas. Melhor eu pensar um pouco... Eu disse a Willy que eu já tinha visto ela em algum lugar, ou alguma coisa parecida... bom, vou pensar, talvez eu a tenha visto em alguma praça, mas ai eu não vou ter como saber se ela vira a praça em que eu a vi, e qual seria? Ou talvez ela estude na minha escola. Sim, deve ser isso! Afinal, o cabelo dela parece com do Willy, e eu me lembro de ter comentado com alguém sobre uma menina com o cabelo igual ao dele..._".

Charlie se dirigiu para a escola então, já era duas horas da tarde, ele não estava com fome embora não tivesse almoçado. Apenas seus pés estavam um pouco dolorido, pois já tinha andado bastante. Ele novamente chegou a escola naquele dia, e se dirigiu a biblioteca para procurar o álbum de foto dos alunos daquele ano. O álbum estava com algumas meninas que toda falavam apontando e dando gritinhos...

"_Meninas são tão estranhas... Para que gritar com fotos?_" Pensou ele. Aproximou-se do grupo e uma menina o viu e virou.

-Oi Charlie! – Disse ela – Está procurando algum livro?

-Ah sim – Respondeu ele ficando vermelho. Engraçado como todo mundo sabia o nome dele, e ele de quase ninguém. – Será que eu poderia dar uma olhada nas fotos desse ano, eu só quero ver se tem uma pessoa que eu estou procurando.

-Meninas – ela se virou para suas amigas – Charlie que ver o álbum.

Todas deram risadinhas e Charlie ficou mais vermelho "_Bem que Willy disse que elas são esquisitas_".

-Aqui Charlie, pode ver – disse outra menina lhe estendendo o álbum.

Charlie pegou e foi se sentar em outra mesa, já estava cansado das risadinhas delas. Mas para a infelicidade dele, elas o seguiram.

-Vamos dar um espaço para ele meninas – Disse a menina que tinha o cumprimentado primeiro, baixinho.

Mas ela foi simplesmente ignorada. E falar em ignorar, Charlie estava dando o seu Maximo para fingir que não tinha ninguém atrás dele. Mas com todos aqueles gritinhos e risadinhas estava difícil. Ele folheava o caderno olhando todas as fotos.

-Charlie, quem você está procurando? – perguntou a mesma menina.

Ele olhou para ela sem saber como chamá-la, mas não era o nome dela que ele tinha que descobrir mesmo.

-Estou procurando uma menina com o cabelo médio, na altura do pescoço, e marrom. Você conhece alguma? – Perguntou ele.

-Aqui na escola tem acho que só duas meninas assim, pelo menos que eu já vi. – Respondeu ela – Tem uma na nossa classe – Ela estava na classe dele? Porque ele nunca reparou nela antes? – E uma em outra.

A menina rodou as folhas – Aqui – Apontou ela – Tem você, aqui estou eu – Charlie viu que o nome dela era Michaelle – e aqui a pessoa que você está procurando, quero dizer, e essa que você está procurando?

-Porque você está procurando uma menina feia assim Charlie? – perguntou uma menina atrás dele.

-Não, não é essa! – Respondeu ele olhando o narigão da menina e a cara amassada cheia de espinhas – Tem outra, você disse, não é?

-É sim – a menina voltou a folhear o álbum –Aqui está. Eu vivo olhando esse álbum, e essas duas são as únicas com cabelo do jeito que você descreveu. – Era a pagina de uma das classe do 3º ano do colegial.

-É ELA! – Charlie se assustou com seu próprio gritinho. Todas as meninas pararam de rir e ficaram olhando espantadas para ele. – obrigado – Disse ele com a voz mais grossa e tentando esconder a cara. E adolescência! A voz fica estranha, às vezes fina, às vezes grossa... Que vergonha.

-Foi um prazer poder te ajudar Charlie! –Respondeu Michaelle.

Charlie olhou novamente para a foto. Sim, lá estava a menina que ele tinha que levar para dentro da fábrica "E não se esqueça que ela traga a câmera fotográfica dela junto" a voz de Willy ecoou na sua mente.

-Droga Willy, eu não gosto de usar esse negócio na orelha, esse fone de ouvido, parece que sua voz está dentro de meu cérebro – sussurrou o menino baixinho, e um aparelho minúsculo que estava colado em seu dente levou o que ele falou para dentro da fábrica de chocolate, em uma sala de operações secretas, onde Willy Wonka estava ouvindo tudo o que Charlie falava.

-Qual é o nome dela Charlie? – Perguntou Willy.

-Deixe-me ver... – Charlie engoliu em seco sabendo que aquilo ia deixar Willy paranóico. – Ela chama... Chama Wendy Fic...

-Ela tem um nome com W? – Perguntou Willy interrompendo?

-Tem, isso importa? – Perguntou Charlie?

-O que você está falando Charlie? – Perguntou Michaelle?

-Ele ta falando sozinho – disse uma menina atrás dele – que bunitinhu!

-Claro que não me importa, eu não estou nem ai com o nome dela, mas diga logo o nome inteiro. – respondeu Willy.

-O nome inteiro que me preocupa... – respondeu Charlie ignorando as meninas em volta dele.

-Imagino porque – respondeu Michaelle do lado, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava prestando atenção, e pensando que o menino era loco falando sozinho.

-é difícil de ler? – perguntou Willy, mastigando nervosamente um pedaço de chocolate – você pode soletrar... Eu pensei que você conseguisse ler direito... Mas tudo bem, não tem problema meu garoto...

-Willy, eu consigo ler, só acho que você não vai ficar feliz...

-Willy! Você está falando com o Willy Wonka? – perguntaram as meninas em eco – Ah, ele é tão lindo!

-Como você está falando com ele? – Perguntou outra menina.

-Se ele está falando com Willy, então não vamos atrapalhar né gente! – Michaelle pegou no pé das amigas. – E todas riram baixinho com a mão na frente da boca. Charlie rolou os olhos.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso Charlie. Leia logo o nome dela e saia logo daí, esses risinhos estão me deixando enjoado – disse Willy.

-Certo – respondeu Charlie, e prendeu a respiração – É Wendy Fickelgruber.

-Willy...????

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – o som deu eco e ele ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa caindo na sala de operações secretas. O som doeu o ouvido dele e ele tirou o aparelho de lá.

-Olhem, é com isso que Charlie estava se comunicando com Willy! – Disse uma menina pegando o aparelho da mão dele e tentando falar nele. – Ei, Sr. Wonka! Consegue me escutar? Eu adoro seu chocolate...

-Esse aparelho é só para ouvir Amanda! – Disse michaelle a sua amiga burra.

-Toma, pode ficar com esse também – Disse Charlie tirando o aparelho do dente – Se falar nesse ele vai te ouvir. – Ele deu o aparelho para outra menina e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. E saiu estressado.

WW 

Lá na fábrica, Willy não estava muito bem, quando ouviu o nome Fickelgruber pronunciado por seu aprendiz ele engasgou com o chocolate e foi para trás com a cadeira em que estava sentado, fazendo-a cair levando ele junto, e quando ouviu Charlie dando o aparelho de comunicação para as meninas das risadinhas ele estava todo enroscado em fios dos aparelhos de comunicação da sala, uma distancia maior do que seu braço da mesa para desligar o áudio.

-Oi Sr. Wonka! Aqui é Amanda, eu nem acredito que o senhor está me ouvindo! – a maquina de som produziu o grito da menina e os gritinhos das meninas atrás.

-Nem eu! – respondeu ele tentando se libertar dos fios.

-ELE RESPONDEU – Gritou uma menina atrás que tinha colocado o fone de ouvido. – ELE DISSE "NEM EU!" A VOZ DELE É TÃO SENSUAL!!!

Willy Wonka engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir isso, já que seu chocolate havia ido parar em um lugar em que ele não alcançava também. – Tenho que me lembrar de deixar esses fios em baixo de algum lugar onde não de para se enroscar – disse ele baixinho para si mesmo.

-ELE SUSSUROU ALGUMA COISA!!! – Gritou outra menina.

-SUSSUROU! QUE EXITANTE – Gritou Amanda.

-Tenho... Que... Alcançar... – E finalmente ele desligou o som. – Ufa.

"_Agora, eu tenho que pensar..."_ Ele arrumou a cadeira e se sentou nela novamente, cruzando as pernas "_Não sei porque não cogitei essa hipótese antes... Uma espiã! É obvio... Talvez seja melhor Charlie não traze-la para dentro da fábrica... Não... Sim... Não, é melhor trazer, ela precisa de uma lição... Mas eu também não tenho que transformar o mundo... Não, ela tirou uma foto minha e eu quero essa foto de volta. E ela não vai ter acesso a nada que ela posso roubar, de qualquer jeito, ela não vai ter tempo para prestar atenção mesmo... Muahahahaha_".

Um umpa lumpa tinha acabado de entrar na sala, mas assim que ouviu a gargalhada maligna de seu chefe saiu rapidinho com medo. Nunca o tinha visto rir assim. Que medo.

Willy vendo que tinha assustado seu empregado tapou a boca. "_Eu não sou um monstro, foi só uma rizada, ele não precisava fugir, mas tudo bem, eu não ligo_". – Muahahahaha... – Continuou ele empolgado com sua nova rizada. O.o

WW 

-Ei você, Wendy – Chamou Charlie as 6:30h da tarde, a menina estava saindo da aula e ele estava esperando ela até esse horário.

Wendy olhou para os lados procurando para ver se alguém a tinha chamado. Não vendo ninguém que ela conhecesse que a estaria chamando, ela deu os ombros e voltou a andar.

"Ah não, não vá embora, se bem que eu já sei onde você mora, mas eu vou te levar hoje para a fábrica, se não Willy vai me encher o saco".

Charlie foi atrás dela e a cutucou no ombro.

-Ah... – A menina disse antes de virar – AAAAHHH!!! – Ela gritou depois de virar e ver Charlie. – Charlie! Ah! Charlie, você... Ah! – Wendy agitava as mãos e não sabia o que dizer... – Olá! – Decidiu-se por fim.

-Olá – Respondeu Charlie.

Minutos se passaram já que Charlie não sabia como abordar o assunto e Wendy entrou em um monte de pensamentos imaginando o porque de ele ter falado com ela... E como ele a tinha encontrado.

-Charlie, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Por fim perguntou Wendy.

-Bom, deixe me ver... Foi você que estava tirou fotos do Willy e de mim ontem, de cima de um telhado, não foi? – Charlie sabia que era, sem dúvidas, só não sabia como começar o assunto, e ele tinha que descobrir se ela iria gostar de ir na fábrica antes de convida-la.

-Foi sim – respondeu parada.

-Você se machucou? Digo, quando o telhado quebrou – Perguntou ele.

-É, um pouco... Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo não, está tudo bem!

-Ah, eu queria saber, porque você fez aquilo? Subir em um telhado para tirar fotos, se arriscar daquele jeito?

-Eu não me importo de me arriscar, eu consegui o que eu queria. Sabe, eu sou presidente de um fã clube dedicado ao Willy Wonka...

-AH! – Entendeu Charlie, interrompendo Wendy, mas ela não parou de falar e começou a ficar cada vez mais empolgada.

-Eu sei que você pode não acreditar por causa do meu sobrenome, que é um sobrenome horrível, mas eu posso te provar, olhe aqui – Ela lhe estendeu a carteirinha do fã clube – Então, está vendo, eu sou a presidente, só que o fã clube fica na América, e eu não moro mais lá porque eu tive que vir morar com meu tio, que por acaso eu odeio, que me trata pior que o cachorro dele, e então eu iria perder o meu lugar no fã clube, e eu jamais ficaria feliz com isso, na verdade, mesmo que eu não queira admitir, eu acho que eu ficaria imensamente deprimida porque eu me dediquei muito para que o fã clube se tornasse o que ele é hoje, e não é porque eu mudei de país que eu pararia de me dedicar, e então eu precisava de uma foto do Willy, e eu rondei a fábrica por todo um ano...

-Já entendi! – Exclamou Charlie tampando a boca dela. Que menina tagarela! – A sua carteirinha.

-Obrigada! – Agradeceu ela quando ele a devolveu sua carteirinha.

-O que você fez com as fotos? – Perguntou ele.

-Baixei para o meu site, o do fã clube, mas ainda não as disponibilizei para acesso de ninguém.

-Unh... Certo – "_então não iria adiantar muito levar a câmera para dentro da fábrica, mas ia levar tempo de mais para explicar para Willy, ainda mais se ela começar a falar daquele jeito, eu sei que ele não vai prestar atenção alguma nela"_. – Então eu imagino que você iria gostar de dar uma volta lá na fábrica... Digo, dentro...

-O QUÊ??? – Gritou Wendy e Charlie tampou os ouvidos. Que saco, porque meninas tinham que gritar? Ela era surda por acaso?! – Você está mesmo falando sério.

-Estou sim – respondeu ele.

-Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! Eu vou poder conhecer o Willy? – perguntou ela

-É – Que saco falar com alguém assim – Mas melhor você não chamar ele de Willy assim cara, melhor Sr. Wonka...

-Sim, não vou me esquecer. Eu só tenho que pegar minha câmera, e...

-Algum problema Wendy? – Charlie percebeu que ela parou de falar e andar.

-Meu tio... Se eu for em casa pegar a câmera, ele vai me ver, e isso seria um problema...

-Jura?

-Não, eu dou um jeito nisso, vamos.

-Não eu te espero lá no portão da fábrica?

-Não! Você não vai me esperar, você vai entrar e tudo vai sumir como um sonho. Você vem comigo.

E lá foram os dois.

Wendy parou na porta e colocou o ouvido nela antes de entrar, e abriu devagar, olhando em volta – Ele não está, vamos subir rápido.

Porque Wendy estava com tão nervosa? Isso deixou Charlie assustado e ele sentiu um friozinho no estomago de medo.

Os dois subiram a escada rapidinho, mas Charlie pisou em um degrau errado que estralou e fez maior barulhão.

-Então a fedelha chegou – Veio a voz do tio dela de dentro do quarto dele.

-Entra naquela porta ali, rápido, se ele te ver só vai ser pior – ela apontou para a porta do quarto dela.

"OMG, o que eu estou fazendo aqui!" pensou Charlie, se escondendo atrás pa porta e ouviu os passos do homem que devia ser o ladrão de receitas secretas e o tio ruim de Wendy.

-Onde estava a noite fedelha? – Disse Cripple Fickelgruber com uma voz muito, mas muito mal humorada. – Dormiu na casa de algum menino é sua...

-CALE A BOCA!!! – Gritou Wendy! – Eu não agüento mais ouvir as suas besteiras, eu não agüento mais isso. Eu dormi exatamente no meu quarto e você não tem o direito de me tratar desse jeito – Disse ela apontando o dedo na cara dele. Droga, Charlie estava ouvindo tudo.

Cripple bateu na mão dela que estava perto da sua cara e começou a puxa-la pelos cabelos. – Eu não me importo se eu tenho o direito ou não, e na verdade, eu tenho o direito sim, pois eu sou seu pai pela lei e posso educá-la de jeito que eu bem entender.

-Não por muito tempo idiota – Disse Wendy entre dentes enquanto Cripple a arrastava puxando-a pelos cabelos. Falar entre dentes era o único jeito de não demonstrar que estava sentindo dor.

E então veio um tapa na cara. E uma lagrima.

-Eu sei que você sente dor fedelha, não adianta tentar esconder. Olha. Háháhá, uma lagrima.

-Não sei do que você está falando Cripple – disse ela, em pé, com a cabeça erguida. "droga, eu só preciso pegar minha câmera e sair.

Charlie tinha visto a câmera fotográfica dela em cima da cama, e pegou-a, então ele iria sair do quarto e falar para Wendy correr.Ele saiu antes que Wendy levasse um soco na cara pelo "atrevimento".

-Wendy – sussurrou Charlie, sentindo-se mal por ela.

Wendy e Cripple olharam para ele. Wendy ficou feliz em ver que ele estava com a câmera, agora era só eles correrem.

-Foi na casa dele que você dormiu então? – Disse Cripple com voz sarcástica. – Ou foi com ele que você dormiu?

O rosto de Charlie ficou vermelho, mas não foi por vergonha, e sim raiva. Mas que homem imbecil.

Assim que Cripple deu um passo em direção a Charlie, Wendy empurrou Cripple para o Chão e gritou Corre.

E os dois correram escada abaixo, fora da porta, correram até virarem a primeira esquina, onde Wendy parou e encostou-se à parede. Na rua havia duas crianças brincando, mas nem repararam nos dois.

-Wendy você está chorando – reparou Charlie e o rosto dela estava vermelho por causa do tapa, uma marca de mão aparecia de um lado.

-Não estou não! – respondeu ela, enxugando as lágrimas como se apenas tivesse coçado o olho tentando disfarçar. Então ela deu um pulo e virou para Charlie entusiasmada – Vamos lá?

-vamos sim! – respondeu Charlie, e os dois subiram a rua até a parte mais alta da cidade. Então pararam em frente ao portão enorme da fabrica de chocolate. Charlie pegou um molho de chaves no bolso e abriu um portão lateral.

-Uau! Você também tem um monte de chaves! – Comentou ela.

Os dois passaram pelo portão.

"_Espero que Willy não tenha nenhum plano diabólico assassino para ela. Por que se ele tiver, eu vou proteger ela, afinal a menina já sofre o suficiente com o tio!" _Pensou Charlie sentido piedade por Wendy.

**WW**

Willy olhou para baixo ao ser puxado pela perna da calça por um Umpa Lumpa.

-Eles chegaram! Finalmente!

* * *

Bom, charlie não abraçou wendy nem coisa parecida, não surgiu nenhuma amizade assim do nada. Ele apenas se empiedou dela, e ela fingiu q não aconteceu nada, ficando logo empolgada pra ir para a fabrica. Ah, e Charlie prometeu a si mesmo q não deixaria q Willy fisesse nada de ruim com ela afinal ela sabia q ela jah sofria bastante e estava com dó. lalala. soh isso. Fim... continua

Agora como estou mais amiga da fic, vou atualizar o 3 logo.


	3. 03 Oque espiões merecem

UuuuuUUUUUuuu!!! Como eu sou lerda... '¬¬ Sorry for late (late? você não quer dizer leite? e o que leite tem a ver?) aff me matem!!! OO

E ainda por cima o capitulo tah bem menos '¬¬ eu não mereço reviews!!! não!!! não deixem nenhuma!!!

Ah, eu fiz uma pequena modificação no capitulo anterior (modifiquei os sentimentos de charlie e wendy.. achei muito estranho a amizade inesperada, ele apenas sente um poco de pena dela, não amizade inesplicavel OO PONTO)

* * *

Willy olhou para baixo ao ser puxado pela perna da calça por um Umpa Lumpa. 

-Eles chegaram! Finalmente!

**WWWWW**

Charlie fechou o portão lateral depois que eles passaram. O click do portão fez wendy pular. Wendy lembrou de um monte de detalhes que até agora ela tinha esquecido, como por exemplo, que essa seria a primeira vez que ela se encontraria com Willy Wonka (se ela se encontrasse corrigiu), e talvez fosse a ultima, e ela ainda estava de uniforme, talvez seu rosto estivesse vermelho...

-Charlie, eu não posso entrar desse jeito! Eu estou de uniforme!

-E qual é o problema? – Perguntou ele.

"Qual é o problema... Bom, o uniforme... é horroroso... Mas é melhor ficar quieta e não desperdiçar essa chance...".

-Deixa pra lá...

Wendy se virou para a fábrica para acompanhar Charlie. Como alguma coisa podia parecer tão diferente apenas alguns passos mais perto.

-Charlie porque você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou wendy de repente, quando parou em frente à porta para entra na fábrica... Era como se tivesse caído a ficha... Charlie simplesmente a iria deixar entrar na fábrica sem nenhum motivo?

-Isso o quê? – Perguntou o menino sem entender a pergunta sem sentindo.

-Porque você está me deixando visitar a fábrica? Porque veio conversar comigo assim tão de repente?

-Porque o Willy pediu... Ops – Tapou a boca "acho que eu não podia ter contado essa parte...".

-O Sr. Wonka? Sério? E por quê? – Perguntou ela sem entender, mas feliz.

Nem Charlie sabia direito é claro, só sabia que Willy estava irritado por causa das fotos... O pior é que Willy podia pensar que ela era uma espiã, afinal, ela tem aquele sobrenome, o tal de "fickelgruber"... E se esse fosse o caso, Charlie já conhecia seu tutor, bom, não tudo, é claro. A única certeza de Charlie era que Willy iria aprontar alguma coisa, isso sem dúvida. Se isso acontecesse, Charlie explicaria a Willy quem ela realmente era. Não! Seria melhor se ele explicar antes de Willy se encontrar com ela.

Só que Charlie não iria dizer a Wendy que Willy a tinha chamado para dar uma "lição" nela, e a única coisa que veio em sua cabeça para responder o porquê dela era...

-Ele há muito tempo quer dar uma entrevista para as fãs, mas tem medo de repórteres, daí ele descobriu você quando você tirou fotos.

-Uau, sério? Que demais!!! – Pobre Wendy inocente...

Charlie não teve coragem de olhar para ela... Ele odiava mentir, não importava para quem fosse...

Wendy estava achando tudo um sonho. Às vezes se beliscava para ver se era realidade, isso porque só tinha entrado no primeiro corredor da fábrica.

-Quentinho aqui! Que gostoso!

-Sim, é por causa...

-¹Dos Umpa Lumpas! Eu sei! – Wendy sorriu para Charlie extremamente grata. – Eu posso mesmo jogar minhas coisas em qualquer lugar?

-À vontade

Wendy tirou a blusa de frio da escola e jogou no chão.

Ótimo, agora a gravata que ela usava estava inteira a mostra... Porque não tirar a gravata? Porque seria estranho, ou porque ela não teve tempo de fazer mais nada porque...

-Hahahahahaha – Ela ouviu a mesma rizada do dia anterior, só que dessa vez a rizada estava bem mais perto, na verdade, estava apenas alguns metros do lado dela... – Gravata... Háháhá, uma menina... Háháhá... Com gravata... Hehehehe... Ops!

Willy que havia sido noticiado da chegada dos dois havia ido ao encontro deles o mais rápido possível, louco para recuperar as fotos... E dar o castigo merecido a espiã, ladra, etc... O que quer que fosse. E então quando ele a viu com gravata, seu lado infantil despertou. Todo mundo tem direito a rir... Mas na hora certa. Ele se recompôs afinal.

Wendy imaginou que isso poderia vir a acontecer, pois ela já havia pensado em todas as possíveis personalidades do chocolateiro, e infantilidade poderia ser uma, por isso ela queria ter tirado a gravata, mas enfim...

-É meu uniforme, eu não uso gravata por que eu quero! Hã! – Ah não, em vez de ela o cumprimentar ela tinha dado uma resposta sem educação. "Beleza! '¬¬".

-Srta. Fickelgruber eu presumo... – ia dizendo Willy Wonka antes de ser cortado.

-Prefiro que me chame de Wendy, infelizmente não consegui trocar meu sobrenome. – disse ela.

"Um nome com W... Idaí? Eu já sabia..." Willy rolou os olhos. E ela ainda achava que podia engana-lo querendo passar por boazinha que não gosta de ser descendente de quem é. Há! Ele não era estúpido para acreditar nisso – Wendy, não interessa – disse agitando a mão – o que a trás aqui dentro?

"Como assim o que me trás aqui dentro? Você que pediu para Charlie me convidar porque você queria dar uma entrevista..." – A entrevista, é claro – Sorriu ela enfim respondendo.

-Entrevista? – Willy olhou de canto de olho para Charlie, e este moveu os lábios como se falasse a palavra motivo – Ah claro, a entrevista! – Exclamou por fim Willy. É por aqui...

É claro que Willy queria logo pegar a câmera dela e dar uma lição na garota, para Willy era horrível ficar do lado de alguém que poderia roubar tudo o que ele tinha se dedicado... E ele a puxou, mas a puxou pela câmera.

-Ei, devagar. – Disse ela tentando segurar a câmera que estava sendo puxada por Willy Wonka.

-Não dá, tenho muito tempo e pouco o que fazer. – então ele parou – eu quis dizer ao contrario, reverta isso sim? – E então se virou para Charlie – Charlie, melhor você ir avisar seus pais que você chegou, eles estão preocupados.

-Certo, eu já venho – respondeu Charlie saindo.

-Nós não vamos pegar o elevador de vidro antes de você chegar, não se preocupe, nós te esperaremos! – Disse Willy para ele comum sorriso mentiroso, puxando a câmera (e Wendy que a segurava) para dentro do elevador de vidro.

Wendy tinha acabado de perceber que estava encrencada... "Você não sabe com o que está brincan... Brincan... Brincan..." ecoou na mente de Wendy, lembrando-a que ela tinha acabado de pular em um buraco profundo e escuro por pura e espontânea vontade.

-Você disse que ia espera-lo – Disse Wendy quando Willy apertou um botão do elevador.

-Idaí – Respondeu Willy.

O elevador, ao se mover, fez que Wendy fosse jogada na parede de vidro do mesmo, e assim sua mão soltou a câmera que segurava. Willy agora com a câmera em sua mão começou a ver as fotos tiradas e apagar todas relacionadas a ele.

-O que você está... – O elevador mudou de direção e ela foi jogada em direção a Willy, mas este deu um paço à frente e ela foi de cara no vidro. – Ai meu nariz!

Quando ela se recompôs ela estendeu a mão – Me devolva minha câmera. – Exigiu ela.

-Nem pensar! Há!

-Se você não devolver eu vou te abraçar – ameaçou ela.

Willy terminou de apagar todas as fotos e então devolveu a câmera.

-Eu não queria mesmo. – disse ele ao devolver.

Wendy ficou um pouco chateada ao ver todas as suas fotos apagadas, mas afinal ela já tinha passado todas as fotos para o computador...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM – fez o elevador

-Chegamos ao nosso destino senhorita – disse Willy fingindo falsa educação... – As damas primeiro.

-Não faço questão, e o Sr. é o anfitrião Sr. Wonka. Acho q o Sr. deveria ir à frente.

-Sem nenhum problema.

Wendy estava meio assustada para ir atrás de Willy, afinal ele era meio doido... Estranho. E o lugar escuro era sinistro...

-Sr. Wonka se o Sr. na faz questão acho que eu vou dar uma voltinha em um lugar mais claro. Então...

- A casca do ovo! – disse Willy e Wendy parou no meio do caminho de apertar um botão e ficou olhando pra ele com ar de "você é retardado?" Mas também de "você é muito fofo".

E esse foi o tempo mais que necessário para que Willy Wonka puxasse Wendy novamente, dessa vez pela gravata e levasse ela de encontro à escuridão.

Antes que Wendy se desse conta, ela estava atrás de grades no que parecia uma masmorra escura e fedida. Ah, não era fedida, cheirava a chocolate como a toda a fábrica. Mas era uma masmorra escura de qualquer jeito. E Willy estava indo embora e ela estava trancada ali.

-Merda. – praguejou ela.

* * *

¹ - Só para lembrar q o filme com o Johnny foi feito a partir das informações dadas pelos outros quatro ganhadores dos convites dourados. 


End file.
